Por nosotros
by the most important word
Summary: La historia creada por mí.  Inspirandome en el juego de la ds.  La historia de amor de Axel y Roxas. Secretos y mucho más.  Parejas: AkuRoku  Axel/Roxas/Xion  Xemnas/Saix y puede ser que más. Contiene yaoi.
1. El inicio

**Autora: The most important word.**

**Los personajes no son míos sino de square enix y de disney.**

**Parejas: Yaoi: Akuroku (Axel/Roxas) DemyRoku (Demyx/Roxas) XemSaix (Xemnas/Saix) Het: RoXion. (Roxas/Xion) y Sora/Kairi/Riku (Se entreven en algunas escenas.)**

**Por nosotros**

**Capítulo 1: El inicio.**

Pov Roxas

¿Qué soy? ¿Dónde estoy?

Esas son las preguntas que me hago al saber donde he acabado. En un organización llamada..trece. No me acuerdo de mi vida anterior solamente me acuerdo de un hombre encapuchado, diciéndome que tenía que ser parte de aquí.

No entendido nada.

Estoy ahora en mi nueva habitación. Todo es de color blanco y la verdad es que es muy simple. Solo hay una cama, una mesita de noche, una ventana al lado de la cama y un lavabo pequeño.

Miró por la ventana y allí esta.

Es mi nuevo compañero junto con los demás, Axel.

Es un chico alto, esbelto, pelirrojo y con ojos verdes esmeraldas muy bonitos. Él me sonríe y yo solamente lo miro.

Es_ muy guapo..¿Qué cosas pienso_? Debería concentrarme y salir de aquí.

Al salir me encuentro a mi otro compañero. Se llama Demyx y siempre lo encuentro vagabundear de aquí a allá.

-"Hey..¿Roxas, no?" Dijo él susurrándome.

Solamente asiento con la cabeza.

-"No le digas a nadie que estoy aquí, sobretodo a Saix." Dijo y se fue corriendo.

No lo haré. No es por él sino porque no me gusta hablar. Me siento..incomodo aquí.

¿Algún día encontrare mi lugar? O..¿Es esté mi lugar? Tan..oscuro..tan..vacío..

Camino mientras observo el sitio en el que estoy. Todo parece igual, fácil de perderse sin duda.

Abro una puerta y allí está, es Axel sonríendome.

-"Hola, tu eres Roxas. ¿Verdad?" Me dijo poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro izquierdo.

-"Si." Dije tajantemente.

-"Yo soy Axel. ¿Lo tienes memorizado?" Dijo él aún más sonriente.

Yo asentí con la cabeza.

-"Vaya..no es que seas muy hablador..jajaja.." Reía.

Pero ni siquiera me inmute. Me sentía vacío, como si mi corazón me lo hubieran sacado de cuajo. ¿Por qué me siento así?.

-"Bueno..vamos ha hablar con Saix. Has de hacer tu primera misión." Dijo él.

Y fuimos a donde estaba él.

Era un hombre serio, frío y calculador. Con una cicatriz en forma de cruz en su cara y de largo cabello azul.

-"¿Alguna misión, Saix?" Dijo Axel.

Al mirar sus caras parecían como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Yo solamente miraba.

-"Si. Irás con Roxas a derrotar a sin corazones. Una misión bastante simple, para que Roxas.." Me miró luego con una cara bastante extraña. "Se familiarice."

Entonces Axel abrió un portal. A mí me entro algo de pánico. ¿Dónde nos conduciría? Pero el miedo no me lleva a ningún sitio así que..pase.

La misión fue fácil no tuvimos serios problemas. Puedo controlar mi arma perfectamente y Axel me lo ha explicado todo bien. La ciudad es muy bonita, me gusta.

-"Vamos a mi sitio especial." Dijo él. -"Sígueme."

Al llegar allí descubrí el sitio especial de Axel. Era una torre donde había un gran reloj, se veía toda la ciudad, era maravilloso, ya que, se podía ver al sol como se ocultaba y hacía que las nubes tomaran colores amarillentos y rojizos.

Era un lugar especial.

-"Toma." Dijo Axel sonriente. "Es un helado muy rico, esta salado se llama helado de sal marina."

Cogí uno y me encantó, no se si fue el primer helado que he tomado en la vida, pero era..como si ya hubiese probado muchas veces ese sabor.

-"¿Sabes? Pareces un zombi. No hablas para nada." Dijo él riendo.

-"Lo siento. No me sentía muy cómodo allí dentro." Dije yo.

-"Tranquilo. A mi también me pasa." Dijo Axel un poco más serio.

-"Esto esta muy bueno." Dije.

-"¿Si te gusta?" Sonrío el pelirrojo. "Si aparece premio en tu paleta, te dan otro."

-"¿Así? Pues parece que no me ha tocado." Dije yo triste.

-"Ni a mí y eso que llevo ya un montón comprando helados de estos." Dijo Axel

Nos miramos y comenzamos a reír. Axel era muy divertido y me sentía cómodo con él.

Era mi primer amigo.

-"Es hora de volver." Dije yo.

-"Sí. Me alegro de haberte conocido Roxas." Dijo él sonriendo.

-"¿Sí? Aunque..yo no soy muy divertido." Dije mirando el horizonte.

-"No, no mucho. Jaja. Pero..eres especial." Dijo él dándome la mano.

Yo me sonroje al máximo. Esto..no me lo esperaba.

-"Bueno. Vamos ya, que comienza hacer frío." Dijo Axel abriendo un portal.

Yo sonreí, y me acaricie la mano. Aún sentía ese calor tan agradable.

Cenamos silenciosos y me dirigí a mi habitación. Pero antes escuche algunos ruidos.

Eran Xemnas nuestro líder y su mano derecha e izquierda Saix.

-"He esperado tanto tiempo.." Dijo Saix mirando fijamente a Xemnas.

-"Y yo..he estado ocupado..lo siento tanto." Dijo Xemnas mientras miraba a este.

-"No..no debes disculparte..vamos..vamos a mostrarnos cuanto nos.." Decía el peliazul.

Pero no pude oír más ya que Axel me llamó.

-"Roxas." Dijo él.

-"Dime." Dije yo mirándome.

-"¿Has escuchado algo de esos dos?" Dijo el pelirrojo intrigado

Pero no podía decirle nada, ya que..no sabía lo que había descubierto.

-"No nada." Dije negando con la cabeza. -"Buenas noches."

-"Buenas noches." Dijo él.

Ahora en mi cama suspiró intranquilo. ¿Debí decirle algo a Axel? Pero..el sueño me venció y pronto cerré los ojos..mientras_.._notaba el calor de Axel todavía en mi mano.

**Fin del capítulo.**


	2. Xion

**Capítulo 2: Xion**

Pov Axel

Desperté de muy mala gana, ya que, Saix ya estaba picando mi puerta.

No me dio tiempo ni para vestirme, abrí la puerta y encontré a un Saix muy malhumorado como siempre pero a la vez contento.

-"¿Qué haces así? Ve a vestirte, tenemos una reunión." Dijo el peliazul tajante.

-"Vaya..ya estas enfadado..bueno..aunque..creo que tu noviecito secreto te ha dejado contento." Decía mientras reía. Pero pronto recibí una colleja por parte de mi amigo.

-"No seas así..bueno ahora mismo voy." Dije suspirando

-"Llama a Roxas." Dijo él. -"Lo llamaría yo, pero eso te pondría celoso."

Me reí, siempre Saix debía devolver las bromas que le hacía..aunque bien pensado si que me pondría algo celoso.

Bueno será mejor que deje de pensar en esas cosas y vaya a llamarlo.

Me visto y me dirijo a su habitación. Esta muy cerca de la mía así que no tengo que andar mucho. Pero antes de llegar, Roxas ya está saliendo de la habitación.

-"Veo que Roxas no se parece nada en ti." Dijo Saix que pasaba por ahí.

Roxas se queda callado y sonríe un poco. Me encanta cuando sonríe, es como un rayo de sol en un sitio tan oscuro como este.

-"Bueno, Roxas. Hoy tenemos una reunión." Dije mientras me ponía las manos hacía atrás.

-"¿Por qué?" Dijo él serio.

-"Tenemos una nueva incorporación." Dije. -"No sabemos como se llama ni nada."

-"Vaya." Decía mientras caminábamos.

Nos pusimos en nuestros asientos y miramos todos al jefe.

-"Os voy a presentar a nuestro ultimo miembro. Xion." Dijo Xemnas con un tono serio.

Vimos al tal Xion. Era de la estatura de Roxas, con la capucha negra y no podíamos verle la cara. La verdad es que ese personaje me daba muy mala espina, no dejaba de mirar a Roxas.

Después de la corta reunión Roxas y yo nos dirigimos a la sala central, para pedir una misión a Saix.

Entonces veo como Roxas se hacerca de Xion.

-"Hola, encantado de conocerte. Soy Roxas." Dijo el rubio sonriendo.

-"…" Pero Xion no dijo nada.

Que falta de educación. Tenía ganas de asestarle un buen golpe, el pobre de mi Roxas tenía que..un segundo..lo he llamado..¿Mi Roxas? Solamente llevo unas dos semanas conociéndolo y ya lo llamo mi Roxas..¿Qué ocurre dentro de mí?

Pero al preguntarme estas cosas en la cabeza, Saix ya esta empezando a ordenar.

-"Roxas y Xion iréis juntos."

A él y a mí se nos quedo una cara bastante decepcionada. Ojala me hubiera tocado con él. Pero luego lo veré en nuestro sitio especial.

Después de la misión me senté contemplando las vistas. Roxas aún no venía. Miraba y miraba, pero él no aparecía. El helado se estaba poco a poco derritiendo.

¿Prefiere estar con Xion que conmigo?

Pero entonces una mano familiar me cogió el palo y se sentó al lado mío.

Era él, había venido.

-"Lo siento Axel pero me he retrasado. Nos atacó un sin corazón gigante." Dijo él riendo.

-"¿Cómo te ha ido con Xion?" Dijo Axel.

-"Bueno..no muy bien..no me hablaba. Creo que..le esta pasando lo mismo que a mí." Dijo.

-"Si..al principio parecías un zombi. Y ahora cuando estamos solos siempre estas sonriendo." Dije yo alegre.

-"Si..quizás porque me hace feliz estar contigo..aquí comiendo helado." Dijo él mirando hacía su helado.

-"Yo sonrío aún más contigo. Creo que también es por eso." Dije.

Entonces comenzamos a comer nuestros helados silenciosos.

Fin del Capítulo


	3. Somos amigos

**Capítulo 3: Somos amigos.**

Pov Roxas

Estaba sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala central, todavía Saix no se encontraba ahí así que tuvimos que esperar.

Solamente podía mirar fijamente al nuevo miembro.

Era tan extraño..no hablaba y pocas veces se lo podía ver bebiendo o comiendo. ¿Qué clase de persona era?

Pero Axel ya estaba ahí para distraerme.

-"¿Qué haces Roxy?" Dijo cariñosamente.

-"¿Roxy? Dije yo sin saber lo que trataba de decirme.

-"Si..Roxy. ¿No te gusta como te llamo? Es un nombre genial." Dijo él muy feliz.

-"¡Es un nombre ridículo, Axel!" Decía yo avergonzado.

-"Pues..te lo seguiré diciendo." Dijo él. Después me removió la cabeza, siempre con sus bromas.

-"¡Hey para!" Dije yo sonriente. La verdad es que me lo pasaba muy bien con Axel.

Ojala fuera así siempre..¿verdad?.

Pero algo me dice que no.

-"Parad de hacer el idiota." Dijo detrás nuestro Saix.

-"Si señor." Dije yo.

-"Venga Saix, danos la misión de cada día." Dijo él inquieto.

-"¿Ganas de acabar Axel? ¿Antes de empezar?" Dijo Saix con un tono sarcástico.

-"Sí. ¿Nunca me había pasado?" Río Axel.

Yo simplemente sonreí. Aunque parecía que se llevaran mal, se notaba que eran muy amigos.

-"Hoy también irás con Xion, Roxas." Dijo Saix serio de nuevo.

-"Muy bien. ¿Vamos Xion?" Dije yo intentando ser amable.

Xion asintió y nos dirigimos hacía el tele transportador.

-"Nos vemos más tarde Axel." Dije.

-"Esta bien. Ten cuidado." Dijo él preocupado.

-"Lo tendré" Dije ya al irme.

Acabamos la misión, todo había salido muy bien. Y antes de acabar la misión Xion se quedo quieto y se quitó la capucha.

Mi asombro se dejo marcar en mi rostro. ¡Xion era una chica!. Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado. Tenía el pelo corto y negro como una noche sin luna y unos ojos azules más azules que el mar. Era una chica muy bonita.

Ella sonrío y me dio la mano.

-"Soy Xion. Encantada de conocerte." Dijo sonriente.

-"Soy Roxas. Encantado de conocerte." Dije sonriente.

Creo que ahora Xion y yo nos vamos a llevar mucho mejor. Si, podemos ser amigos.

Han pasado días después de aquello. Ella ya se ha dejado conocer por todo el mundo, pero me preocupa que solo sea amiga mía, así que, he decidido que conozca a Axel en nuestro sitio especial.

-"¿Sitio especial?" Dijo ella intrigada.

-"Sí. Te encantara ya verás." Dije emocionado.

Entonces la lleve allí. Se veía muy feliz al ver aquellas vistas tan bonitas y pronto se la presente como es debido a Axel.

-"Axel. Mira es Xion. He decidido que tome aquí helado con nosotros.¿Te parece bien?" Dije.

-"S..si..claro.." Dijo él con un tono dudoso.

-"¿Te pasa algo?" Pregunté.

-"Nada. Toma Xion, un helado, regalo de la casa." Dijo Axel.

-"Vaya..gracias."Dijo ella.

Los tres nos sentamos y mientras comíamos nuestro helado contemplábamos el amanecer.

Me sentía muy bien comiendo helado con mis amigos.

Pero tenía dudas de si realmente lo éramos.

-"¿Somos amigos?" Dije yo mirando al horizonte.

-"¿Amigos?" Dijeron los dos a la vez.

-"¿Los amigos no son los que siempre se apoyan y están felices juntos?" Dije yo pensando.

-"Si." Dijo Axel.

-"Pues..somos amigos." Dije yo levantando mi helado.

-"¡Amigos!" Dijimos los tres mientras chocamos nuestros helados.

Nos reímos durante un rato.

Me gustaría estar siempre, aquí, tomando un helado con ellos.

Para siempre.

**Fin del capítulo 3**


	4. Despedida

**Despedida. **

Pov Axel

Era la hora. Saix me había dicho que muy pronto debía partir al castillo del olvido. Acompañando a Marluxia, Vexen, Larxene y Zexion. Mi misión simplemente era eliminar a los demás, Saix me ha contado que han descubierto que nos han traicionado por robar una replica, no entendí nada, pero lo haré.

Me da pena dejar a Roxas solo. Bueno tan solo no esta, pero algo falla en Xion, algo no me cuadra.

Me dirijo a la habitación de Roxas, quiero decirle adiós. Aunque a mi no me gustan nada las despedidas, me gustaría decirle algo importante, ojala pudiera en estos momentos.

Ya que..no se lo que me espera en ese castillo.

-"¿Roxas?" Digo en su puerta.

-"Sí adelante." Dice él susurrando.

Lo miro. Esta como siempre mirando hacía su ventana. Sus ojos azules parecen ahora mismo como cristales, vacíos.

-"¿Ocurre algo Roxy?" Le digo preocupado, no me gusta verlo así.

-"No..nada, solamente..pensaba." Dijo Roxas.

-"¿Pensando, que?" Dije yo.

-"¿Qué es el amor, Axel?" Dijo él mirando la ventana.

Yo me quedé parado. Bueno, sabía lo que era..pero no podría definirlo.

-"Bueno..el amor..es algo..mm.." Decía yo.

-"¿Cómo dos amigos?" Dijo él en duda.

-"No. Es algo más que eso. Tienes plena confianza en esa persona y quieres estar siempre junto a ella..si se podría decir que es algo así." Dije sudando un poco..estas cosas no eran lo mío.

-"Significa que yo te amo a ti..y a Xion?" Dijo él.

Me sonrojé mucho ante aquello. Sabía que Roxas no había entendido lo que dije, pero algo me enfadaba. ¿Por qué amaba a Xion? No entendía el porque, solamente hacía una semana que se habían conocido. ¿Tan importante era para él?

Suspiré, no era hora de enfadarse, sino contarle a Roxas que me voy.

-"Bueno..no así..oye Roxas..yo..me he de ir hacer una mision en la cual estaré muchas semanas fuera..será peligrosa y no se sí..volveré con vida." Dije susurrando.

Él se quedo callado. Me miró con gran preocupación. No quería que estuviera así, debía calmarlo.

-"Tú me conoces. Volveré." Dije yo orgulloso.

-"Sí, se que volverás. Pero promete que no cometerás ninguna locura." Dijo preocupado.

-"Jeje..claro." Dije nervioso. Odiaba las despedidas.

-"¿Cuándo te vas?" Dijo él.

-"Ahora mismo." Dije yo aún más nervioso.

Me pego una bofetada, me la merecía.

-"¡Porque no me lo dijiste antes! Tenías tiempo para decírmelo." Dijo enfadado.

-"Lo siento, Rox..no quería." Dije.

El se quedó en silencio y se dio media vuelta. Lo único que pude es irme pero antes le dije una cosa.

-"Roxas. Yo.." Decía.

Vamos..Axel..díselo.

-"Te amo." Y sonrojado al límite salí de la habitación.

Sabía que no me había entendido pero..ojala algún día recibiera alguna respuesta de él.

Era mi primer amor, o eso creía pero..

Se que va a ser el único.

Nunca había sentido todo esto. Ni cuando era humano lo sentí, es tan maravilloso amar a alguien..Saix dice que no tengo corazón, ninguno de nosotros. Pero cuando lo miro siento como si todo mi cuerpo estuviera calido, lleno de felicidad.

Creo que nosotros podemos sentir, pero hace falta alguien que nos ayude a hacerlo.

Antes de tele transportarme al castillo del olvido miró hacía la ventana de Roxas.

-"Hasta que nos volvamos a ver Rox.." Dije yo susurrando.

No se cuando volveré, pero cuando vuelva..me gustaría darle un beso. Hacerle saber que yo lo amo.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Notas: Esta es la confesión de Axel, pero Roxas no la entenderá hasta finales del fic..xD. Ahora los dos próximos capítulos serán Pov Roxas y Pov Xion. Se la historia del castillo del olvido (jugué al de la game boy advance) pero no quiero meterme ahora en esa historia, por lo que será pov de Xion.**

**Espero que os esté gustando. Y gracias a todas las personas que comentan y leen mis fics. :D**

**Gracias y nos vemos! xD**


	5. Oscuridad

**Oscuridad.**

Pov Roxas

No era lo mismo sin Axel. Todo parecía vació en aquel lugar. Nadie hablaba con nadie y si hablaban era entre ellos mismos.

Me sentía tan solo..

Xion estaba bastante rara, siempre llevaba la capucha y nunca se dejaba ver por nadie, estaba fría y solamente conmigo parecía un poco más cariñosa. Pero todo no estaba muy bien.

Hoy me ha tocado con Xion, así que me lo pasaré bien.

La misión como siempre ha ido bien, no hay mucho que contar. Hoy como siempre nos hemos ido a tomar un helado los dos.

-"¿Cómo estas Roxas?" Dijo ella sonriente.

-"Voy bien, ¿y tú Xion?" Pregunté yo.

-"Bien.." Dijo susurrando.

-"¿Pasa algo Xion? Últimamente estas como..no se..muy distante." Dije yo preocupado.

-"No..solamente que me preocupas tú Roxas." Dijo ella.

-"¿Por qué deberías?" Dije yo sin saber.

-"Lo hechas de menos, mucho." Dijo ella sin decir quien era.

Pero yo ya lo sabía perfectamente. Desde que se fue trate de negarlo pero..lo echaba de menos.

-"La verdad es que sí. Siempre hemos estado juntos. Somos amigos." Dije yo mirando la puesta de sol.

-"Roxas tú tranquilo. Yo estaré aquí para animarte." Dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿Cómo lo harás?" Dije yo divertido.

-"Mmm..¡ya sé! Vamos a echar una carrera, quien vaya primero a la tienda de helados recibirá un premio." Dijo ella feliz.

-"Esta bien pero voy a ganar." Dije yo orgulloso.

-"¡Que te crees tú eso!" Dijo ella "Uno..dos..y.." Pero no dijo tres y corrió antes que yo.

-"!No se vale, Xion!" Dije yo empezando a correr.

Al final gané yo. Acabamos agotados.

-"¿Y mi premio?" Dije yo sonriente.

Ella no contesto y con su boca me dio un apretón en mi mejilla. No se lo que era eso, pero se sentía bien.

-¿Qué es?" Dije yo.

-"Eso es un beso. Eso es lo que me dijo Larxene." Dijo ella sonrojada.

-"Gracias Xion." Y yo le di otro "beso" en la mejilla. "Por esforzarte."

-"Bueno es hora de irse." Dijo ella sonrojada.

Los dos nos dirigimos hacía el tele transportador.

Desperté de buena mañana, feliz. No se que era eso de "feliz" pero por lo que me dijo Axel es..que tienes siempre ganas de sonreír. Me siento muy bien.

Al entrar en la sala, escuchó a Saix y a Xigbar hablar acerca del Castillo del olvido. Allí es donde Axel está de misión.

-"Los han exterminado." Dijo Saix secamente.

-"Vaya..no han durado mucho..jajaja." Reía Xigbar.

Mi mundo se calló de un golpe.

¿Axel estaba muerto? No..no podía ser..

Miles de imágenes de nosotros dos se pasaron por mi mente..todo mi ser era como si se hubierha roto..sentía como si me ahogaba dentro de mí. Era horrible.

Hoy tengo una misión con Xigbar y le pregunté que ocurre si nos morimos. Él me ha dicho que desaparecemos y ya esta, ya que, no tenemos corazón. Entonces..no somos nada..¿Para que existimos? ¿Para que existo? No quería olvidarme de Axel, para mi no era nada. Yo..yo..era lo más importante que tenía, no podían quitármelo y decir que no era nada.

Era mi amigo.

Antes de irnos a la base empecé a ver a alguien..era un chico vestido de un traje rojo..moreno..después..vi a axel..era el momento en que nos despedimos.

-"Te amo" Dijo él y se fue a la oscuridad.

Yo corría hacía él y eso izo que ahora esté en la oscuridad.

Escucho sonidos de Xigbar..pero no puedo verlo..cierro los ojos..y me inundó en aquella oscuridad.

Como una pesadilla.

Fin del capítulo.


	6. Despierta,Roxas

**Despierta, Roxas.**

Pov Xion.

Hoy me ha tocado otra vez sola en el mundo del país nunca jamás, la misión era de matar sin corazones como siempre ha sido pero antes de irme al tele transportador recogí unas cuantas conchas.

Cada día voy a visitar a Roxas aún no ha despertado. Fue ayer cuando Xigbar se lo trajo inconciente. Estoy muy preocupada por él..¿y si fue por qué Axel se fue?.

Suspiro y pongo una concha en su cama. Hoy hace un día que esta dormido, cada día le pondré una..para así encuentre el camino de vuelta.

-"Vuelve pronto, Roxas." Dije mientras le acariciaba la frente.

Me siento junto a él y lo miro..ojala pudiera decirle lo que siento. Aunque..no se si siento lo que debo sentir..soy una marioneta, como dice Saix, solo sirvo para un motivo..cuando ya haya concluido con él desapareceré. He oído a escondidas que sino puedo utilizar la keyblade me eliminaran pronto..espero que Roxas me ayude.

-"Xion." Dijo Saix secamente. "Es hora de irse."

Me echan de la habitación cuando me ven..es como si no quisieran que me acercará a Roxas mientras está así..Suspiró y me levanto.

Voy a mi habitación y contemplo kingdom hearts, es tan brillante..tan dorada..

Siempre me he preguntado si cuando la completemos podré ser alguien..pero en el fondo se que estoy destinada a desaparecer, yo no quiero, me gustaría siempre comer un helado con Roxas y poder besarle como el otro día cuando me apeteciera.

Es hora de dormir. Estoy muy cansada últimamente. Me esfuerzo tanto en poder conjurar la keyblade..que..acabo terriblemente agotada.

Mañana será otro dí que Roxas despierte.

***A_k_u_r_o_k_u***

Hoy antes de irme a la misión voy a ver a Roxas. Camino hacía la puerta pero me encuentro con Demyx, él esta sentado en una silla al lado de él. No entiendo que hace aquí pero oigo que toca con su sitar una canción triste.

Me dan ganas de llorar al oírla..es muy bonita. ¿Pero por qué Demyx ha venido? No lo sé pero ya se va.

Él descubre que yo estaba en la puerta y con una mirada triste te va.

Me acerco a Roxas y le dejó otra concha.

-"Volveré más tarde Roxas." Digo yo dirigiéndome a la sala principal.

Todo el mundo aquí me mira extraño. Algunos dicen que les parezco a alguien..y otros ni me miran. Creo que me odian.

-"Tu mision es esta." Dijo secamente Saix. "Ve a completarla."

Él es la persona que más me odia. Lo veo en sus ojos, me mira con desprecio como si solo fuera un trapo.

¿Realmente lo soy?

Acabo la misión. Como siempre nunca he podido conseguir la keyblade. Voy a la habitación de Roxas..otra vez veo a Demyx, esta vez lo veo salir. Me acerco a Roxas..esta tan tranquilo durmiendo. Le pongo otra concha y le comienzo a hablar cosas que me preocupan..o cosas graciosas que me han pasado en las misiones.

-"Xion." Dijo Saix.

Ya me hecha otra vez. Es hora de irme a dormir..pero antes le digo..

-"Despierta, Roxas."

Después de salir escucho a Xemnas y a Saix hablar.

-"¿Crees que despertara?" Dijo Saix.

-"No estoy muy seguro.." Dijo Xemnas.

Me dio un ataque de pánico. Sino despertaba..no..eso era imposible.

-"Despierta..¡Despierta!" Decía yo llorando en mi cama hasta que rendida me dormí.

(No Pov)

Mientras Xion lloraba, Roxas abrió sus ojos azules rápidamente, como saliendo de una pesadilla..

Y lo unico que dijo después de despertarse fue..

-"¡Axel!" Gritó desesperado.

Empezó a llorar..sin saber porque.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Notas: Bueno por ahora voy avanzando rápidamente. A ashery: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios significan mucho para mí como los de Milka2291. Muchas gracias a las dos. Bueno lo que decía, Ashery no lo escrito antes simplemente es que tengo mucha imaginación xD y los capítulos son más bien cortos. De parejas también voy a meter algo de Demyx/Roxas. Se que es muy rara pero me enganche con varios fics en inglés.**

**Gracias por leer y un besote muy grande a los lectores.**


	7. Has vuelto

**Has vuelto.**

Pov Roxas.

Desperté de aquella larga pesadilla, miraba por toda la habitación y empecé a recordar el porque estaba aquí. Estaba en una misión con Xigbar y cuando acabamos me desmaye. No se cuanto tiempo a pasado pero me siento como si hubiera dormido una eternidad. Observó que al lado mío hay multitud de conchas, me pongo una en el oído y empiezo a escuchar las olas del mar, me siento tan relajado. Entonces me comienzo a marear. Tengo visiones sobre ese chico del traje de rojo juntó con un chico de pelo plateado y una chica pelirroja parecida a Xion.

Estaban al lado del océano riendo y divirtiéndose.

Pronto se me ha ido la visión y escucho a alguien.

-"¿Has despertado ya?" Dijo una voz que me resulta familiar.

-"Ah..eres tu Demyx" Dije yo susurrando.

Escuché en mis sueños canciones tristes, él me las ha estado tocando. La verdad es que hace tiempo que somos amigos secretos,¿Por qué? Ni idea. Simplemente lo hemos querido así.

-"Gracias, Demyx por tocarme canciones." Dije sonríendole.

Él se sonrojo y suspiro.

-"¿Las escuchaste?" Dijo él.

-"Sí. Dentro de mí. Muchas gracias." Dije sonriéndole.

-"No hay de que..bueno. Sí, me lo debes." Dijo el guiñándome un ojo

Reí, Demyx siempre era tan feliz.

-"¿Qué tengo que hacer para saldar la deuda?" Dije yo.

Él no dijo nada y me dio un "beso" en los labios. Fue muy corto pero en esos momentos me sentí muy confundido con ello.

-"Saldada" Dijo sonrojado como un tomate y se fue corriendo.

-"Esp..vaya se fue." Dije yo igual que él. Aunque no entendía porque estaba mi cara roja.

Me dirigí a la sala central. Allí estaban todos menos Xemnas claro. Todos ya sabían que yo había despertado menos Xion que llorando fue corriendo a abrazarme.

-"¡Roxas!" Dijo ella llorando.

Yo la abracé. Se sentía tan bien abrazarla, notaba como un calor suave y cómodo.

-"Gracias por las conchas, Xion." Dije yo feliz al verla.

-"Jeje." Ella río.

-"¿Axel?" Le pregunte a Xion. "¿Y Axel?"

-"No..te..¿acuerdas?" Dijo ella triste.

Axel. Castillo del olvido. Muerto.

Entonces mi cara cambio a un tristeza obvia. Deseaba tanto verlo..aquella sonrísa, era tan especial para mí.

No dije más e hice la misión que tenía. Quería acabarla pronto e irme a mi habitación a recordarle. Pero..algo me dijo que debía ir a la torre del reloj.

Compre antes dos helados por si venía Xion, pero entonces lo ví.

Axel estaba sentando mirando la puesta del sol.

-"Te has retrasado Roxas." Dijo él sonríendo y me miro.

Su sonrisa, su adorable sonrisa.

Corrí hacía él y lo abrace. Comencé a llorar más y más fuerte habíha vuelto..

Había vuelto a mí.

-"Axel..no me dejes solo otra vez." Dije yo.

Él se me quedó mirando se acerco a mi oído y me dijo..

-"Nunca más."

Nuestras miradas se encontraron una vez más. Estábamos muy cerca tanto que..

Le besé.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Notas: Kyaaaa por fin he escrito el esperado beso. Pero claro..después de esto habrá problemas. T_T. Roxas el significado de beso se lo toma como si fuera algo de amistad y Axel al descubrir que tambien se lo había dado Demyx y Xion se enfadará mucho..y..bueno habrá que ver que pasa. XDD**

**Pobre Roxy. ¿Verdad?**


	8. Celos

**Celos.**

Pov Axel.

Estoy tan sorprendido aún. Él me besó. Se sentía tan bien, nuestro primer beso ha sido muy corto pero a la vez intenso. Después del beso acabé muy confundido, no podía entender como de repente él me amaba..¡Era tan raro!

-"Roxas.." Suspiré.

Él se sonrojó un poco, se sentó y me dio un helado.

-"Se te va a derretir." Dijo él sonriente.

Comimos y hablamos. Le explique cosas que me habían sucedido. Lo menor posible, ya que, la información terrible que había obtenido no lo comprendería ahora. Él me explico que se desmayó y durmió durante tres días. Me asusté ante aquello pero dijo que gracias a eso esta en mejor forma.

Pero no puedo sacarme aquel beso que hemos compartido hace nada, deseo saber el porque del beso.

-"¿Por qué me distes este beso, Rox?" Dije yo sonrojado por la pregunta.

-"Porque somos amigos y cuando dos amigos se sienten cariño se dan un beso. ¿No?" Dijo él.

Suspiré, sabía que todo no podía ser todo de color rosa. No entendía el significado de un beso y aún peor el significado de "Te amo".

-"Roxas.." Decía yo. "Un beso no es..

-"Bueno lo digo porque Xion, me dio uno en la mejilla después de que te fueras a la misión y Demyx, me ha dado uno como yo a ti esta mañana." Dijo Roxas cortandome.

Me quede atónito. ¿Este no era su primer beso? Xion le dio un beso en la mejilla..bueno. ¿Pero Demyx? Desde cuando tienen una relación tan..

-"¿Cómo?" Dije atónito. "¡A que se supone que juegas, Rox!" Dije yo enfadado.

-"¿Q..qué a que juego?" Dijo él sorprendido ante mi enfado.

-"Sí. Primero me besas y después me dices que Xion y Demyx ya te han besado." Decía tratándome de relajar.

-"Sí. ¿Hay algo malo en eso?. Son amigos míos Axel, también tienen derecho a besarme." Dijo él con tranquilidad.

Estaba furioso, lo único que pude hacer es agarrarle por la capucha y empezar a llorar angustioso de no poder tenerlo, de no ser correspondido..de..

No tener corazón.

-"¡No sabes nada, Roxas! Yo..¿Por qué?¿Por qué no puedo vivir sin ti, dejar de amarte?" Decía mientras le zarandeaba.

Nos quedamos callados, yo seguía llorando y él no decía nada. Todo era un silencio incómodo y lo que hice creo que fue lo correcto.

Me fui.

***A_k_u_r_o_k_u***

Paseaba por los pasillos de la base, suspiré relajado. Algunas veces venía bien estar solo y pensar en algunas cosas que antes no lo había hecho.

Entonces lo que no quería me ocurrió. Me encontré con Demyx, me saludo como si nada pasara. En esos momentos quería pisotearlo.

-"¿Qué hay Axel?" Dijo él sonriente. "¿Has visto a Roxas?"

-"Sí lo he visto. Y me ha besado." Digo yo sonriéndole. No se si fuí muy atrevido pero, que más da.

-"Ah." Dijo él celoso.

-"Pero no antes que tú por lo que veo." Digo yo irritado.

-"Vaya..¿te lo ha contado?" Dice él sonrojado.

-"Sí. Y también que antes que tú Xion le dio un beso en la mejilla." Digo yo aún más enfadado que antes.

-"Vaya. Veo que somos tres para uno." Dice él divertido. "No creas que te lo voy a dejar fácil Axel."

Entonces sin previo aviso le amenazo con un chakram.

-"Él no sabe lo que es él amor. Se piensa que es un afecto de un amigo." Le decía yo susurrando. "Cuidado con lo que haces. no te aproveches de su inocencia."

-"¿Yo? No iba hacer tal cosa. Le voy a demostrar lo que es el amor." Decía él. Por lo que veía lo quería, ya que, se mostraba muy serio ahora.

-"Por encima de mi cadáver." Digo enfadado.

Él también me amenazo con su sitar. Comenzó a mirarme con una cara de pocos amigos y murmuro..

-"Eso ya lo veremos zanahoria." Y se fue.

Le escupí cuando se giro.

Amaba a Roxas y yo se lo demostraría por encima de todo.

Pero estaba tan enfadado con él, Roxas es tan inocente que no se da cuenta de lo que siento y eso me duele.

Es hora de irme a dormir por eso me dirijo a mi habitación. Veo a Saix yendo a la habitación de Roxas. Me preocupa lo que hace en su habitación.

-"¿Saix? ¿Qué haces?" Digo yo mirándolo.

-"Nada que te importe _Lea_." Dijo él cortado.

Lea..mi nombre humano..hacía tiempo que no lo escuchaba de su boca.

-"Somos amigos aún _Isa._ Si te guste o no. ¿Lo tienes memorizado?" Hago mi gesto y le sonrío.

-"Estoy esperando a Xemnas." Dice él.

-"¿Estas seguro que él te aprecia como eres?" Digo yo preocupado.

-"Sí. El me ama.. en cierto modo, ya que, no podemos sentir." Dice él mientras se va.

-"No se si es cierto Saix." Digo yo susurrándole. "Porque cada vez que veo a Roxas siento latidos y se que tu lo mismo por Xemnas."

Él se va y no me contesta. Vuelvo a mi habitación. Agotado me arrastro a la cama y miro hacía el techo.

-"Roxas..porque no comprendes."

Cierro los ojos y empiezo a contemplarlo, a mi rubio sonriéndome.

-"Te amo, Axel."

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Notas: Buf..aquí hay peleas. Pero habrá más porque..¿Dónde esta Xion, en esto? XDDD. Bueno y más cosas pero esto seguirá en la marcha. **


	9. Como un corazón

**Como un corazón.**

Pov Roxas.

-"Porque..¿Por qué?" Decía yo mientras tomaba un helado solo en la torre del reloj.

Desde que Axel había vuelto del castillo del olvido estaba tan distante. Se enfadaba por todo lo que decía y lo que hacía. Xion está igual como él. Hace las misiones y se mete en su habitación o a lo mejor sale por las noches a saber que sitio.

Pero entonces noto como alguien viene.

Es Demyx.

-"Demyx." Susurré.

-"Vaya. Pensaba que estarías con Axel o Xion." Dijo él alegre.

-"Pues ya ves el panorama." Dije yo suspirando. "Cada quien va a lo suyo, ojala fuera como antes."

-"Bueno no te calientes la cabeza." Dijo él animándome. "Eso es..¿un helado?"

-"Sí. ¿Quieres uno? Ya compre uno antes, por si Axel o Xion venían." Dije yo dándole un helado.

-"Vaya..gracias Rox." Dijo él.

-"No me gusta que me llamen Rox ni Roxy." Dije yo murmurando.

-"Pues te llamaré Ro". Dijo él ríendose.

Comenzamos a reírnos los dos. Me alegraba saber que Demyx era mi amigo.

-"¿Qué hacías por las tardes.?" Dije yo intrigado.

-"Pues escuchar música como de costumbre." Dijo él. "O jugar a las cartas con Xigbar y Luxord."

-"Vaya,¿jugáis a las cartas?" Dije yo.

-"Sí. ¿Vamos a jugar?" Dijo él animado.

-"Bueno..yo no sé." Decía yo.

-"Tranquilo, Luxord te enseñara bien." Dijo él.

Fuimos a la habitación de Luxord. Me encantaba la decoración. Toda la pared estaba llena de cartas pegadas, todas ellas eran comodines.

-"Bonita decoración, Luxord." Dije yo.

-"El primero que me lo dice." Decía abrazándome."Va a ser el inicio de una gran amistad."

-"Ughh..aghh..siggh.." Decía sin poder respirar.

-"Vas a ahogar al cachorro." Decía Xigbar riéndose de mí.

-"¡No soy un cachorro." Le gritaba.

-"Vamos no te metas con él." Decía Luxord. "Es un buen chico."

-"¿Qué me harás si le grito? ¿Luxyy?" Dijo Xigbar.

Me sorprendió un poco el tono en el que pronunciaba "Luxy". Era..muy cariñoso.

-"Aks. Deja eso para más tarde, en vuestra intimidad Xigbar." Decía asqueado Demyx.

-"Jaja..más jugar y menos hablar. ¿No te parece Roxas?" Dijo amable Luxord.

-"Eso era lo que iba a decir yo." Dije sonriendo.

Fue una gran noche. Jugamos multitud de partidas y esta vez fui yo el que gané. Luxord no se lo creía, ya que, siempre solía ser él el quien ganaba. Xigbar y Demyx se reían del pobre, ya que, se ve que siempre se reía de ellos porque eran unos perdedores. Aunque lo siguen siendo.

Al acabar el juego me despido de todos y voy a mi habitación. Pero Demyx me paró antes de poder entrar en mi puerta.

-"¿Ocurre algo Demyx?" Dije yo sin saber porque.

-"No debería decirte eso..pero.." Decía Demyx pensativo. "Pero creo que deberías hablar con Axel."

-"¿Sobre que?" Decía yo.

-"Él te ama, Roxas. Y no es en plan amistad..sino más allá de eso. Es amor." Decía Demyx.

-"Mejor que hablemos en mi habitación." Dije yo y nos encaminamos a ella.

Nos quitamos nuestros trajes y nos quedamos en el pijama oficial de la organización. Camisa azul y pantalones negros y nos sentamos en mi cama.

-"¿Qué es el amor?" Dije yo.

-"El amor es cuando sientes ganas de besar a una persona, estar con ella siempre, darle la mano y pasear, decirle que la quieres para ti y que la amas. Para nosotros es que cuando vemos a aquella persona es como sí..Sintiéramos como si tuviéramos corazón."

Lo entendí. Eso me sirvió para entenderlo. Entonces yo..

-"Hay otra cosa Roxas. Yo siento eso por alguien." Dijo él acercándose a mí.

-"¿Por quien?" Dije yo.

-"Por ti." Dijo él besándome.

Fue un beso muy dulce y me dejé llevar. No paraba de sentir cosas nuevas para mí. Pero..No sentía lo que decía Demyx, lo de tener un corazón.

-"Demyx.." Decía yo apartándole. "Yo.."

-"Se que no sientes lo mismo por mí Ro." Decía el acariciándome las manos.

Eso mismo lo había hecho Axel.

"_Pum, pum. Pum, pum"_

Sus manos cogidas a las mías.

"_Pum, pum. Pum, pum."_

Tan calidas.

_Pum, pum. Pum, pum"_

-"Dem..¿Por qué noto un pum pum dentro de mí?" Dije yo sin comprender.

-"Eso es los latidos de un corazón, Roxas."

El "_Pum, Pum." _Se hacía más fuerte, más intenso."

Cerré los ojos. Entonces algo ocurrió, tenía agua en mis ojos y bajaba rápidamente a mis mejillas.

Como aquella vez, cuando desperté.

-"¿Qué es esta agua?" Dije yo.

-"Estas llorando, Roxas. Eso es sentir pena o felicidad." Decía él. "No lo comprenderás, yo tampoco. Pero eso era lo que sentíamos cuando éramos humanos."

Más agua bajaba, no la podía parar. Él me abrazo.

-"Ro, para lo que quieras. Yo estaré aquí." Dijo él.

-"Dem..gracias. Pero he de verlo ahora mismo." Dije yo decidido.

Me volví a poner mi uniforme y él me sonrió.

-"Buena suerte, Roxas." Dijo él.

Corrí hacía su habitación, desesperadamente.

Al llegar a la puerta toqué varias veces.

-"¿Quién llama a estas horas?" Decía gritando Axel.

Él me abrió y por su cara se le veía muy preocupado. Ya que, me vio llorando.

-"Roxas." Decía él.

-"Me he dado cuenta." Dije.

-"¿De que?" Decía.

-"De que te amo, Axel." Dije. "Contigo siento que tengo un corazón."

Él sonrió y me dejó pasar a su habitación. Entré y cerró la puerta.

No Pov.

Al cerrar la puerta, Axel besó a Roxas.

-"Yo también te amo, Roxas. ¿Lo tienes memorizado?" Dijo entre besos mientras lloraba.

-"Siempre lo recordaré, aunque lo olvide." Dijo Roxas mientras él también lloraba.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Notas de la autora: **

**Yo: Kyaaa que guay. Ya son pareja. :D *Gritó feliz***

**Kenji: Loca..¬¬..**

**Yo: oye tu mi oc. Callaté.**

**Kenji: Baj..¬¬..**

**Yo: T.T como me maltratas.**

**A Ashery: Ya que no tienes cuenta de te responderé en los capis. Yayy. XD**

**Bueno ahora no vivo en Barcelona. *Mis padres. T_T* Pero solo me queda un año en Murcia y volveré :D yayy!**

**Aunque voy en Navidades y Veranos. ^^ Así que algún día podríamos quedar. :D.**

**Gracias por leer a todo el mundo que me lee y que me responde. Un besoo!**

*****The_most_important_world*****


	10. Los tres juntos de nuevo

**Los tres juntos de nuevo.**

Axel y yo éramos "felices" o así es como se dice. Pero..había una parte de mí que estaba muy preocupado por Xion. Saix nos ordenó a mí y a él buscarla. Estaba en peligro, ya que, había sido atacada por un sin corazón gigante.

Lo derrotamos a duras penas y así pudimos salvar a Xion.

-"¡Xion!" Grité y la abracé.

Después de eso nos fuimos a comer un helado, estaba buenísimo ese día.

Pero Xion estaba preocupada por no poder invocar la llave espada y yo he decidido ayudarla. Nos reímos y disfrutamos, era nuestro primer día los tres juntos.

Al final del día me escabullí a la habitación de Axel.

-"¿Te cae bien, Axel? Te he notado raro con ella." Pregunte preocupado.

-"Claro..me cae bien. Solamente.." Dijo Axel mirando hacía abajo..

-"¿Sí?" Dije.

Pero él no dijo nada. Solamente me sonrío y me beso, dulce como siempre.

-"No pasa nada. Todo va bien." Dijo él feliz.-"¿Te quedarás, no?"

-"Sí claro.." Dije.

Al día siguiente..

Xion y yo estuvimos en una misión. Yo cogí un palo para que ella pudiera invocar la llave espada y al final lo consiguió.

-"Que alivio.." Dijo ella mientras nos comíamos un helado.

-"Sí." Dije yo riendo.

-"Jeje..gracias, Roxas." Dijo ella sonriendo. "Me has salvado de desaparecer."

-"Siempre te salvaré, Xion." Dije yo serio.

-"Sé que lo harás.." Dijo ella sería. "¿Me lo prometes?"

-"Te lo prometo." Dije yo.

Nos cogimos del dedo meñique y lo movimos haciendo el juramento.

Entonces apareció Axel y comenzamos a reír y a pasarlo bien.

Así pasaron los días..

Hasta el día en el que nos dieron vacaciones.

Miraba la hoja extrañado. ¿Vacaciones? ¿Qué eran?

-"¿Axel que son las vacaciones?" Dije yo extrañado.

-"Son días que no tenemos que hacer misiones. Solo divertirnos." Dijo mirando el cartel. "Puedes hacer lo que quieras."

Yo asentí, lo único que quería hacer era pasar todo el día con ellos.

-"¿Qué quieres hacer, Roxas?" Dijo Xion caminando hacía nosotros

-"¿Pues como siempre, no?" Dije yo.

Ellos dos se miraron y rieron.

Nos fuimos a tomar un helado, hablamos de tonterías, reíamos.

Pero entonces Axel tomo una mirada seria.

-"¿Qué ocurre, Axel?" Dije yo.

-"He de irme a una misión muy importante. Volveré dentro de unos días." Dijo él.

-"¿A dónde?" Dijimos yo y Xion.

-"Nada del otro mundo. Solamente comprobar una cosa." Dijo él comiéndose su helado.

-"¿Cuándo te vas?" Dije yo suspirando.

-"Mañana." Dijo él secamente.

Nos quedamos un poco callados pero después volvimos a reír y a divertirnos.

Me han gustado estas vacaciones.

A la noche como siempre voy a la habitación de Axel.

-"No quiero que te vayas.." Digo yo triste.

Él sonríe y me levanta la barbilla.

-"He de irme..pero ¿sabes una cosa?" Dijo él feliz.

-¿Qué?" Dije yo.

-"Que habrá un día en el que dejaremos de hacer esto y estaremos siempre juntos." Dijo él abrazándome.

-"¿Crees que llegará? Creo que sueñas mucho Axel." Dije yo melancólico.

-"Sí..puede ser. Pero algo nos tendremos que agarrar. ¿No?" Él dijo.

Yo asentí y nos comenzamos a besar como siempre, en nuestro pequeño mundo.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Yo: buff..hacía tiempo que no escribía.**

**Kenji: Eres una baga. ¬¬.**

**Yo: no soy una baga, Kenji lo serás tú. **

**Kenji: No, tú.**

**Yo: Tú..**

**Kenji: Tú..**

**Axel: ¡Queréis callaros que estamos haciendo algo importante.!**

**Roxas: eso.. -/-**

**Kenji y yo: -.-U**


	11. Confianza

**Confianza.**

**(Pov Xion.)**

Estoy muy confusa. Cuando me mandaron a encontrar con aquel extraño que se vestía como nosotros me pareció muy extraño. Fui en busca de él pero era muy fuerte.

Las palabras que me dijo se me quedaron grabadas.

Flashback.

_-"Esta llave espada es una farsa.." Dijo él extraño personaje._

_-"¡Mi llave espada no es una farsa." Dije yo._

_Intente atacarlo pero fue demasiado rápido y me dejo en el suelo._

_No podía moverme y él se acercaba. Cogió mi capucha y me la quitó._

_Se quedó atónito como si hubiera visto a alguien familiar._

_-"No se que eres. Pero deberías buscarte otros amigos. Esos tipos no son de fiar." Dijo mientras se iba._

_Me enfadé. ¿Cómo podía decir que Roxas y Axel no eran de fiar?_

_-"Yo no soy una farsa. Tú si que eres una farsa." Dije yo gritándole._

_Él me respondió que su existencia era la más falsa de todas y se fue._

_Lloré me sentía tan..usada. Entonces un sin corazón apareció y Roxas y Axel vinieron a rescatarme._

Fin del flash back

Podía confiar en mis amigos. Sé que podía hacerlo, ese hombre me mintió ¿verdad? Uf..tengo dudas sin resolver.

Desde que se ha ido Axel. Roxas y yo tomamos un helado solos. Algunas veces parece animado, otras veces triste..me preocupo mucho por él, no quiero verlo triste.

Hoy me ha preguntado algo..que no me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza.

-"¿Tú tienes algo preciado, Xion?" Dijo el comiéndose su helado.

-"¿Algo apreciado? No sé a lo que te refieres.

-"Hace días que fui al Castillo de la Bestia. Y Xaldin dijo que él protegía algo muy apreciado." Dijo él.

-"Lo siento, Roxas.. No sé que decir." Dije yo.

-"Tranquila. Algún día lo descubriremos." Dijo él.

El resto del día nos reímos y nos lo pasamos bien mirando la puesta de sol.

Ahora en mi cama mientras escribo mi diario miró el Kingdom Hearts.

Suspiro y vuelvo a escribir. Espero descubrí un día lo que a mí más me es preciado.

Y cuando lo sepa lo mantendré a mi lado para siempre.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Yo: Esté me salió muy corto. ¿No? **

**Kenji: Sí te salió corto por ser una baga.**

**Yo: eres un inútil. No me ayudas en nada, solo criticas.**

**Kenji: Mira quien lo dice. La que se pasa todo el día gritandome.**

**Yo: Mentira.**

**Kenji: Verdad..**

**Yo: Mentira..**

**Xion: ¡Callaos! Que estoy escribiendo mi diario.**

**Kenji y yo: -.-U**


End file.
